


壁（R mob 壁尻）by 亦

by Xun1On



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Forced Orgasm, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xun1On/pseuds/Xun1On
Summary: 壁尻，mob /Technoblade 路人角色你要是想代谁是你的自由再次提醒一遍，是mob，是壁尻注意自主避雷，自主避雷，自主避雷我再强调一遍自主避雷另，如果你想提出任何意见非常感谢。By 亦以上，如果OK，Go↓
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	壁（R mob 壁尻）by 亦

好吧，现在可能有点太尴尬了。  
Techno用力挣动了一下，除了感受到墙壁的坚实和疼痛以外什么也没有。  
该死的红石，该死的门！他有些恼火的踢了一脚墙，然而除了能听到咚的闷响，他连自己的下半身也看不见。  
还有这该死的特性。他愤愤补充了一句，他一点也不想在这冰天雪地里大声呼喊Phil。尽管脱出只需要摁一下不远处的重置按钮，可他实在想不出该用什么理由搪塞这完全不是自己感兴趣的红石装置和身后被他掏空的山壁，难道还能说自己在找钻石吗？  
他记得上一次Tommy把自己卡在地板上时他还在一旁计划着开发新景点，看来现在是时候计划Techno景点了。  
他叹了口气，扭动着身子试图去碰触那该死的石质按钮，他甚至都没法靠扔出自己手里唯一剩下的石块让他启动，而显然再怎么挣扎都是无用的，除了会让他的脊椎更痛以外没有任何的作用。  
他的脚尖堪堪碰地，让他难以找到一个着力点。他长舒了一口气，让湿热的呼吸在冰冷的空气中凝成白雾，Techno抬起头，轻而细碎的脚步声从他身后传来。  
“谁在那？”  
他试图扭头去看，但坚实的墙壁将他的视线挡了个严严实实。他感觉那人似乎绕到了墙壁后，观察着他杂乱的红石线路。  
“嘿！不管是谁，按一下那个按钮好吗！”Techno撑着墙壁支起身子向后喊着，想了想又加上了一句拜托，可无论他再怎么呼嚎也没有人回应他。如果不是墙后积雪被踩踏的吱嘎声，他甚至会觉得刚刚的脚步声是幻听。而未知永远是人类一切恐惧的来源，咚咚作响的心脏甚至让他逐渐分辨不出对方的脚步。  
“有人在——！等！什么！？”  
他感觉到一双手在他的屁股上拍了一下，本想再度求助的话语被硬生截断在半路转成了惊呼，他一时有些哑然，谁？什么？他在干什么？谁在后面？声音梗在喉咙里，大脑充斥着疑问与不解，让他神游了片刻。冷冽的寒风吹拂而过，寒风顺着衣缝拂过他的身体，唤回了他的理智，他不敢置信的瞪大了眼睛挣动了几下。  
“是谁！？”  
他的裤子被那人褪了下来，卡在他的膝窝，彻底封住了他的行动。他能清晰的感觉到那人有些粗糙的手指在自己臀上揉捏，体温的流逝让他意识清醒，并在对方将拇指在自己的臀缝间摩擦几下时明白了将要发生的一切。他咬牙捶打了一下墙壁，Technoblade马上要被一个他甚至不清楚是谁的人操了！可他丝毫反抗也做不出，耻辱涌上他的心头，让他的脸涨得通红。他低低咒骂了一句，却在对方粗鲁的探进两根手指时变了调，没有半分准备的穴道干涩的绞着对方的手指，裂痛令Techno吱呜了几声，随即咬紧牙关。  
对方显然不在乎他的痛楚，强硬的突入扩张了几下。他听见后面传来“啵”的声响，像是软木塞被拔出酒瓶，膝盖被迫抵在墙面上，大腿贴着冰冷的墙面，他不可抑制的颤抖了一下。他不知道对方想干什么会干什么，甚至不知道对方是谁，是什么表情什么神态。他的声音颤抖起来，恐慌扼住了他的心脏，血液加速流动着冲击着他的耳膜，轰鸣杂乱的心跳让他什么也听不到。  
有什么冰冷圆润的东西抵在自己的穴口上，扭转了几下顶替了那人手指的位置，冰冷的管状物体缓慢推了进去，令他不适的扭动了几下，肉壁紧贴在入侵的异物上描述着他的形状，让Techno后知后觉的明白这是一个药水瓶。  
那人轻抬起塞不进的瓶身，细长的管口下压抵在了内壁上，随着什么温热的液体灌进他体内，玻璃长管抽出微凸起的管口碾过他的敏感点，迫使他矢口吐出一串呻吟，体内的积液感消失，升腾起的燥热感让他立马明白了灌进去的是什么。  
他夹了夹腿忍不住发出痛苦的闷哼，硬挺起的性器前段磨蹭着粗糙的墙壁折磨的他几欲发疯，穴道里因药物分泌出滑液，随着他的紧绷被挤出穴口，黏腻在肌肤上带来挥之不去的瘙痒感。  
那人似乎就想欣赏他这副窘状，原本积极的动作一下全无，Techno觉得自己好像被对方抹了春药、脱了裤子丢弃在这渺无人烟的荒原一样，脚尖在地面蹭出一道道短痕，后穴的空虚和得不到抚慰的前端折磨着他的每一根神经，以至于那人粗糙的手握住自己的性器时他几乎要掉下泪来。  
那人像是戴了半指手套，毛织品的毛糙反复摩擦在敏感的皮肤上，让他抑制不住的发出欢愉的呜咽，小幅度动作着下身，试图在那人手中获得更多的快感。  
这次手指的进入顺利了许多，手指在自己体内进出的异物感在药物的作用下变得令他沉迷其中，手指分开内壁时粘连的水声回荡在他耳边，快感的浪潮一波接一波冲击着脆弱的理智，Techno攥紧了拳，本想压回喉中的呻吟在对方戳弄在敏感点上时变得甜腻而连绵不断，在双重攻势下他很快就射在了对方手里，大腿根止不住的轻颤，他感受到对方将自己的精液抹在了穴口，什么火热的东西代替手指抵在了穴口。  
情欲灼烧着他所剩无几的理智，强烈的空虚感令他难以自制的试图扭动腰肢去迎合对方的动作。  
“拜托……”他的声音从齿间挤出听上去有些颤抖，“求你……”  
他支起身子向身后看不见的人请求着，对方像是享受着他的哀求只在他臀缝间摩擦，直到Techno声音染上哭腔哑声喘息着再度开口。  
“Please,sir…….”  
他感觉自己像是被劈开，被填满的饱足感瞬间席卷全身，身后的人一口气顶进了最深处，尽管有刚刚的扩张，尺寸的转换仍让他有些招架不住的颤抖着腿根，他想要尖叫，张口却全是断断续续的呻吟，像个女人一样被操的失了神。  
对方丝毫不打算给他适应的时间，强硬的抽送起来，药物大幅提升了他的敏感性，狰狞粗大的性器与内壁的每一次摩擦都令Techno几欲疯狂，他甚至能在心底描绘出对方的形状，他隐隐听见那人粗重的喘息，却无心分辨是谁的声音，他绷直了腿努力扭动着腰肢迎合对方的操弄，半张开嘴微探出舌尖，眼神显出几分迷离。  
快感狂风般席卷过他的大脑，令他沉陷进情欲的大网，快感堆砌出的高塔送他直达高潮的云端，甚至没有抚慰前端他便又一次颤抖着射了出来。骤然收紧的穴道让抽送变得艰难，对方低声抽着气，更加强硬的挤开内壁直达深处，仍在高潮余韵中沉浸的Techno被深顶的几乎哭出声来，来不及咽下的津液从微探出的舌尖垂落。  
低压的呻吟断断续续从他口中溢出，染上哭腔的请求破碎其中，刚刚释放了一次的性器又被迫硬挺抬头吐出稀薄的精水，他胡乱说着太多太快，与撞击声和水声合成一片悠扬的和旋，他被人操出了水却还渴望着更多。  
他的脖颈耳根红成一片，可他难以自制的放任自己追逐着快感，在对方停下时甚至忍不住收缩内壁主动取悦对方以滋求更多快感，对方发出了愉悦的低笑，可他来不及判断又被拉入新一轮情欲的狂潮，在药物的作用下快感被无限放大，对方拍在他臀上的刺痛尽数被转化为麻痒感顺着尾椎向上，Techno颤动了一下前端又射出些前液，穴口紧咬着对方的性器发出无声的哀求，对方近乎粗暴的操弄令他的思绪分崩离析，不断被开拓的钝痛，深入的异物感让他剧烈的喘息着，在对方深顶进抵住内壁射出时也到达了高潮。  
他无力低垂下身子，视线已然有些模糊不清，微凉的精液灌进他体内带来饱胀的积液感，对方抽离出的性器在他大腿上蹭掉了粘连的精液，他感到穴口被什么粗糙的东西堵住，将要流出的精液被尽数堵回，他猜那是个木塞。来自笔尖尖锐的触感在他后腰上画写着FREE和箭头令他满心羞愤却又无力阻止，对方拉上了他的裤子掀开衣摆只露出字迹。  
随着渐远的脚步声，他的眼前一片眩晕，直到眼前一片漆黑，他便什么都不知道了。


End file.
